First Encounter with Kibutsuji
Tanjiro Kamado's First Encounter with Kibutsuji is an event where Tanjiro discovers Muzan Kibutsuji, the original demon, is hiding out in Asakusa, Tokyo pretending to live a normal human life. Prologue Following his mission in the Town to the Northwest, Tanjiro is ordered to go to Asakusa Tokyo and investigate demon appearances there. He arrives during the night, weary from the long travel and is out of his comfort zone in a bustling city like Tokyo. Tanjiro and Nezuko settle down by Utaka's Udon shop until the former smells an all too familiar scent. Leaving Nezuko behind in his haste, Tanjiro rushes back into the busy streets of the city, angrily following the scent that was left at his home where his family was murdered. Tanjiro manages to catch Muzan Kibutsuji in the crowd and prepares to draw his katana. However, Muzan has a young daughter with him and even a wife that are both human. Shocked, Tanjiro comes to the realization that Kibutsuji has been masquerading as a human in Tokyo. Kibutsuji calms his family and says he's never seen Tanjiro before. Suspicious of the young demon slayer, Kibutsuji discreetly scratches a normal man passing by. Within seconds, the man turns into a demon and tries to devour his wife. Conflict Tanjiro acts quickly and uses his headscarf bundled around his fist to stuff the new demon's mouth. While pinning him down with pure physical strength, Tanjiro tells the woman to press down on her wounds. He believes everything will work out somehow but sacrifices his only chance to confront Kibutsuji. Muzan directs his family away and leaves the scene. Before the original demon disappears completely, Tanjiro sends a message loud and clear. Filled with rage and anguish, Tanjiro loudly proclaims he will hunt Kibutsuji to the ends of the earth to avenge his family. "Tsukahiro" as his wife calls him, can only scoff as he walks away. The Police arrive shortly after and demand Tanjiro move away from the man. The young demon slayer refuses and asks for the Police to restrain the man first. Neither side agrees and they prepare to strike Tanjiro, but suddenly the area is filled with a flowery visual pattern that isolates Tanjiro from the police. He's confronted by a woman and a young boy, who intervened because Tanjiro referred to the demon as a person rather than a monster. The woman reveals that she is a demon, but she's also a doctor. Aftermath Kibutsuji leaves his wife and daughter with a driver after telling them he wants to speak with the police. He walks down a dark alley and encounters a group of drunk civilians. The youngest male bumps into him and at first, Kibutsuji tries to be polite about it. It's only when the young drunk says Kibutsuji is pale and looks like he's going to kill over that the demon's bloodlust surfaces. Kibutsuji kills "Yacchan" with a single blow to the head that leaves a large crack in the alley wall. The older brother tries to get revenge, but Kibutsuji kicks him so high in the air that he crashes down and dies on impact. Next, Kibutsuji confronts the girl in the group, who is horrified by what she's witnessed. The angry demon asks the girl if he looks sickly or as if he's about to die. Irritated by the idea of dying, Kibutsuji claims he's close to being the perfect living being. He uses his sharp nail to pierce the woman's head and flood her body with his blood until she's nothing more than a pile of smoking ashes. Afterward, Kibutsuji calls on his two loyal assassins Susamaru and Yahaba. He orders them to bring him the head of the demon slayer with hanafuda-like earrings. References Navigation